(Gorrillaz) Boundaries
by Firewalker711
Summary: For those of you who are Gorillaz fans, you're familiar with their history. From Phase 1 to Phase 3. When Noodle returned in the "Rhinestone Eyes," video, she was about 22. The "Do Your Thing," Video followed. Of them all moving into that loft, and 2-D getting that job at the driving school. This is my story of what happened after their eviction. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


_ This little tale follows the "Do Your Thing," Video. Right after 2-D gets the eviction notice and leaves for the rest of the day._ Only to return to a now fully awakened and perturbed Noodle, who met him at the door.

"D, _where_ have you been?" Startled, 2-D literally found himself at a loss of words.

"Ummm. . .I had to _work_, luv. . ."

"I know. But you should've been here _hours_ ago." Looking away from him, she sadly muttered, "You know I still don't like being _alone_. . ."

"I know. I'm sorry. But Murdoc _was_ here." he stated as she folded her arms. "He must've took off after I left." Now Noodle noticed a serious expression creep over his face. "But I'm glad he did, cuz I have ta talk to you. _Alone_. . ."

"About what?" Noodle suspiciously asked, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelop. "Oh, nothin much. . .We're just gettin _evicted_, is all." Not expecting that in a million years, she let out a little gasp. "_What_?"

"It's true. We got to be out by the end of the month."

Staring down at it the paper, her head slowly began to shake. "Just like that?"

"Well actually. . .I've been waitin on it. Wif Russel bein too bloody big to fit in here, why contribute, right? And Murdoc's wasten away in his own little _dark_ world, and hasn't contributed a single penny! So there's no way I'm takin on the whole share!"

Although knowing he had a right to feel this way, Noodle found herself getting very perturbed. "Well that's just great! Things were just starting to get normal for me, and now _this_!"

"Frankly I'm glad it happened. I was lookin for a way out of this dump, and now I found it. That's where I've been most of the day." he said, sitting next to her. "It just so happens that I saved enough money from the drivin school, to put on an apartment across town." he stated, as her expression slowly dropped. "I'm movin out at the end of the week." Feeling the waves of disappointment overtake her, Noodle began to feel heartsick. Although she tried not to show it, 2-D could see it all over her pretty face. "Oh, well. . .I'm _really_ happy for you." Seeing through her little lie, 2-D cracked a smile.

"Well. . ._you_ should be happy too." he implied, as she looked up at him out the corner of her eye. "It just so happens that the loft has two other rooms. _And_. . .I was thinkin maybe you can occupy one of them." Now as he expected, her eyes slowly widened with intrigue.

"Wait. . .Are you asking me to move in with _you_?"

"Well yeah. Why not? Don't you _want_ to get out of here?" This had her looking around at this _sty_ of a place, knowing that from the beginning she hated the sight of it. But at the moment, what choice did she have. More grateful to be safe than alone and lost, she complied and tried to make the best of it, staying more in her _clean_ room than anyplace else. But when she had to venture out into the disgusting filthy hallway, and kitchen. . .it was damned near impossible! This had her giving 2-D a very sober gaze. "_Yes_. . ." she hissed through her teeth.

Pleased, 2-D nodded, "Alright, then. It wouldn't be any different than living here. You'd have your room and I'd have mine. And. . .there'd be _boundaries_, of course. We'd respect each others privacy. _And_ I promise to keep my messes on _my_ side of the house." he joked, as Noodle cracked a smile.

"Wait a minute. . .What about Russel, or Murdoc? Where will they go?"

Thrown off guard by her question, 2-D shrugged. "Well, if he ever _shrinks_, Russel is welcome to move in _any_ time. But as far as Murdoc goes. . .I could care less!" he snapped, as Noodle gave him a hard gaze. "He don't deserve any charity from me, and he's not going to get it!"

"Then why do you want _me_ to tag along?" She asked. "You know I spent every dime trying to survive! I'm flat broke!"

Giving her a very dire expression, 2-D slowly shook his head.

"I know, but I don't care. I _still_ want to take care of you." Hesitating a bit, he added. "Besides. . .it's my way of makin up for not being there." he warmly replied, as a touched expression crept over her face.

"2-D. . .I-"

"_Please_. . ." He gently cut off. "Let me do this. At least. . .till you get on your feet."

Although knowing deep down that she really wanted to, Noodle tried to keep a lid over her growing excitement. Clearing her throat she replied, "Ok. But when I do, I'm paying _half_ the rent." Scoffing, 2-D replied,

"Uh, don't be absurd! I've got it covered. . ."

"I mean it, Stu. Either I pay, or I _stay_. . ." She coolly replied, as his eyes narrowed in a playful manner. Knowing better than to argue with her, 2-D groaned.

"_Okkk_. Whatever you say. . ." Tickled that she was being looked as an equal, Noodle smiled.

"Good. . .then I guess I'm in." This had his coal black eyes widening, with enthusiasm. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys.

"Well then, I guess _this_ set belongs to you. . ." Realizing this was really going to happen, Noodle could feel the excitement overwhelm her. Before 2-D knew it, she'd lurched forward throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"_Arigato_. . ." she whispered into his chest. Closing his eyes, 2-D smiled,

"You're welcome, luv." he softly replied, patting her on the back. Now he pulled her away to see the thrilled expression on her pretty face.

"When can I see it?"

"Now, if you want!" 2-D replied, now just as motivated as she was. "Let's go. . ."

By the time they returned from viewing the loft Russel had also returned, fixing him a snack on the roof. Catching a glimpse of the two of them, he hollered, "Hey Stu, hey lil gurl."

"Hi Russ." Noodle called back with a smile. Knowing Russel would be good leverage, 2-D looked up at him.

"Hey Russ. Would you mind comin down to the window? We have to talk." Although confused, Russel noticed the way Noodle nodded, and knew this was serious. "

Sure thing, mate."

As expected, Murdoc was back in his sty of an office, putting together songs for tomorrows radio show. "Where the _hell_ have ya'll been?"

"Takin care of business." he coolly replied, flinging the eviction paper down in front of Murdoc. "And I suggest you take care of _yours_."

"Where the did _this_ come from?"

"Well. . .it's what happens when ya don't pay the rent for three months!"

"_Three_ _months_?! Well how come you didn't bloody pay it?" Literally floored over his nerve, 2-D actually chuckled.

"You're kiddin me, right? Supporting _you_, so you can go on treatin _me_ like _dirt_?! I don't think so!"

"_Great_. . ." he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "So where in the hell am I supposed to stay?"

Feeling the resentment bubble over, 2-D glared at him. "In a _garbage_ can, for all I care." he hissed, as Murdoc glared at him. "As for me, I've already got a place."

"_What_?"

"That's right." 2-D coolly replied. "And it's high time I got away from you!"

"And leave the band. Just like that?!" Throwing his hands up, 2-D sighed in frustration.

"What _band_, man? There's nothing here!" From the window Russel coolly replied,

"I have to agree, Murdoc. Gorilla's is _done_, for now. I've known that for quite some time."

"Yeah. It's time ta move on!" Now 2-D hesitated, noticing Noodles encouraging nod. "And Noodle's movin wif me!" He boldly declared.

Eyes widening with intrigue, Russel mimed, "Oh, _really_?" Before Noodle had a chance to reply, Murdoc quickly cut off.

"_What_?! I don't think so!"

"Uh, excuse me. But I'll _go_ wherever I want. . ." Noodle argued, causing him to scoff with exasperation.

"With _him_? Over my dead body!" Now for the first time in a while, 2-D's expression changed from the normal intimidated gaze, to an irate glare. Stiffening, he defensively snapped, "Fine then. Have it your way!" This had Murdocs bloodshot eyes widening, and his fist clenching. Just when he drew back, Noodle immediately stepped in between them.

"_Stop_!" she hollered, causing him to freeze in mid swing. "No matter what you do, I'm _still_ going with him!" Giving her a look of disgust, Murdoc nodded,

"Why?!. . .So you can be like one of his little _tramps?_!" By the way her mouth fell open, Murdoc knew he'd blurted the wrong thing. But by then it was too late. Blushing uncontrollably, Noodle hurtfully glared at him and shook her head.

"You hear that 2-D? I guess I made your _list_." she hurtfully muttered, causing Murdoc to look away. "Thanks alot."

Already feeling the regret, Murdoc silently watched as she turned and left the room.

Angry for Noodle, Russel glared at him with disgust. "You're a bloody _tool_, ya know that?!"

He never had a chance to go after her. Before he knew what was happening, 2-D swung, punching him dead in the face. The impact was so hard that he actually flipped over the coffee table, falling backwards to the floor. Tearing up from the intense pain, a hand quickly clutched his now bleeding nose, as he struggled into a sitting position. At the same time he glared up at 2-D, stunned over his sudden spurt of bravery.

"You must have a _death_ _wish_, don't ya boy?!" He snapped, jumping back up into a defensive stance. Before he could even blink, Russel snapped,

"Take one swing at D, and so help me when I'm _small_ enough to climb through this window, I'm comin after you!" Eyes widening with some apprehension, Murdoc recalled the time when Russel busted his nose in three places, and _knew_ he meant business! As he slowly backed off, Russel barked, "That was from _me_ too, mate. For insultin Noodle! She's not like that at all, and you _know_ it!"

Now 2-D watched as Murdocs bloodshot eyes narrowed into a petulant glare. "Ahh, but _you_ are, mate!"

Knowing deep down he was right, 2-D nodded.

"Maybe. . .But she's different, and I'd _never_ hurt her. I respect her too much! And remember. . .she's not a lil kid anymore! She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions!"

"Uh-huh. . .Even with _you_?!" Feeling a sense of accomplishment for the first time in years, 2-D folded his arms with satisfaction.

"_Maybe_. . .But you're just gonna have to trust _me_. . ."

"_Hmph_! I'll _never_ trust you!"

"Then you're just gonna have to trust _her_, cause it's still gonna happen! The question is, do ya want it ta be with her _hatin_ you?"

Although he didn't want to admit it, Murdoc couldn't live with the fact of Noodle being angry with him _again_. This had him reluctantly going to her bedroom. Meanwhile Noodle was on her bed leaning up against the bookshelf, when she heard a light knock on the door. Before she could answer, it cracked open just enough for her to see Murdocs face. Just the sight of him had her arms folding in anger.

"I'm not talking to-" Now she hesitated, as though doing a double take. "What happened to your _nose_?"' Humiliated, Murdoc quickly muttered,

"Let's just say the dullard got _lucky_. . ." Flattered that 2-D actually defended her honor, a pleased grin crept over her face.

"You mean he actually _hit_ you?" Seeing her tickled reaction had Murdoc scoffing under his breath.

"Uh, yeah? Try not to act so _happy_ about it!"

"Well! You deserve it after what you said!" Now he watched as she looked at him in a way that tore him up on the inside. "Is that what you _really_ think of me?"

"_No_. . ." he stressed. "I'm sorry, alright? It just _stomped_ me, is all! I know you have ta go, but why does it have to be _him_?"

"Why _not_? I've been with 2-D most of my life, same as _you_! From the time I little, he been good to me."

Now she noticed the way his eyes narrowed into an artful gaze. "Well in case ya haven't noticed, sweetheart. . .you're not so _little_ anymore." he stressed. "And when 2-D does start with his _women_. . .you're gonna think differently."

"No, I won't. What he does with them is _his_ business. . ." She stated, folding her arms with defiance. Shaking his head Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh boy, you're as _stubborn_ as I am! You know that?" After he cleared his throat, finding it hard to look her in the eyes. "I'll miss you, doll." he muttered, as a touched expression crept over her face. "Don't expect you ta feel the same. Not after all I've -"

"I _do_. . ." she gently cut off. "But I'll keep in touch. I _promise_." By the way he looked at her, Noodle knew what he wanted. Yet wouldn't dare say it. He was never one to express his feelings. But she knew. From the time she was ten, Murdocs tough front always crumbled to her tight hugs, and cheek-kisses of appreciation. Only in this case, he wanted her _forgiveness_. Smiling she stood up, gently putting her arms around his neck until she was hugging him tight. "Love you. . ." She whispered, as he tightly closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, Murdoc could feel himself breaking up, but chose to keep it well contained. Pulling her away he firmly gazed into her eyes.

"Look. . .I don't care if it _is_ a garbage can." he sarcastically replied, "If things don't work out. You're always welcome back. _No matter what_."


End file.
